All that I'm living for
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: I fixed some of the things I did wrong Sesshoumaru started having dreams and now that his dreams are coming true. my 1st song fic to all that I'm living for by Evanescence. I am going to do some up dating to this one! Yays!


I own nothing of Inuyasha or anyone from the show and I don't own the song all that I'm living for or Evanescence but I do own Ruby the broken fallin angel.

Sesshoumaru was dreaming again, dreaming of his fallen angel, she was beautiful snow white skin, shadow blue eyes, blue black hair that fell passed her knees, and her wings the same color of her hair she stood at least 3 inches shorter then him. But tonight was different, tonight she wasn't't smiling like she usually did when she came to his dreams, tonight she was crying as a hand raised and hit her again, if only he could see the man who was hurting his angel he would kill him. And then he saw his face it was, Naraku! The demon lord growled and stirred in his sleep. He awoke from his dream and sat up peering out his window a scent hit his nose he jumped from his bed, he had to know if the dream was true, if his angel was real and if it was real Naraku would be sorry. He got up to follow the scent and soon found his half brother's scent going the same why.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night

She sat there alone the half demon had left her alone again once his fun was over. It had been at least two weeks since she had any peace he won't leave her alone. She hoped the man from her dreams would save her. The darkness of the cave was all she could see.

I can feel the night beginning.

Separate me from the living.

Understanding me,

After all I've seen.

He went on his brother was not important tonight, the only thing that was, was finding out the truth. Why was he being so different from his self ever since his dreams started coming 5 weeks ago always the same angel but for the last two weeks he thought they would be over from then on but tonight had proven that wrong so now he was on his way to face a great evil.

Piecing every thought together,

find the words to make me better.

If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

She watched as the dark was flooded by a light he was back already. What had she done to this demon to anger him so? He took her hair in his hand and pulled her up the chains that held her hurt her wrists as she looked into the eyes of the man who had hurt her so many times. But pushed her back down he sensed the half demon Inuyasha and his half brother were coming.

A small group of demons attacked Inuyasha and his friends it was easy to fight them off. One of Naraku's tentacles was headed for Inuyasha and he didn't't even see it but Kagome did "INUYASHA" she yelled out and ran in front of the coming tentacle.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

Before it hit her it stopped and grabbed her. Inuyasha turned around "Kagome" he screamed and got his sword ready to cut it off of her but before he could she was pulled to Naraku who disappeared at the moment she reached him. Inuyasha's friends nodded at him to go find her and that's what he was going to do anyway. He followed their scents to the opening of a cave when he had to dodge an arrow coming from the cave. Than Kagome ran out of the lip of the cave. That's when Sesshoumaru showed up at the cave walking up not even noticing his brother or Kagome. He was stopped by a barrier.

Naraku reached the angel again. He smirked down at the broken girl before him. Still smirking he took three steps toward her and kicked her in the stomach. "What I ever do to you?" she said in a crackly voice the pain of the last few weeks had changed her voice from a sweet song like voice to a broken one. She din't understand why he did this to her and needed to know why. The smirk left his face "two reasons, one you have something I want and two its fun" his voice was full of hate.

All that I'm wanted for

Sesshoumaru was knocked back by the barrier, landing by his half brother Inuyasha and Kagome. He looked Inuyasha in the eyes" "Brother" he started "Show me you can truly using father's sword and take down this barrier" "Look I want to kill Naraku why should I take it down so you can kill him?" Sesshoumaru look down on his little brother "I need to save her" Kagome and Inuyasha both taking it as he meant Rin Inuyasha broke down the barrier.

Although I wanted more.

"What Do I have that you want? I'll give it to you if you let me go please" the broken fallen angle pleaded with the demon. Naraku laughed down at her "What I wanted was you" the girl felt sick from the thought "Still willing to give me what I want?

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Naraku was sent flying away from her by Sesshoumaru. "You won't touch her!" the angel was shocked the man from her dreams had come for her tears filled her eyes and everything became too much to take and she passed out. Naraku got up "Not so fast" shouted Inuyasha Kagome fired an arrow at Naraku it did some damage but not much "Kagome try it again" She did and Inuyasha used his sword at the same time and in a matter of minutes Naraku was gone, forever.

Sesshoumaru was paying no mind to the fighting, he was to busy getting 'his' angel out of the chains she was in, it wasn't't hard for him. She woke up when he was carrying her out of the cave Inuyasha and Kagome ran after him "Who is she" Kagome asked "My name is Ruby" the girl said in a whisper her voice slowly coming back to her. She looked up at Sesshoumaru "You came for me" she said happily "Yes I did my angel" he said "may I ask what your name is?" she said again in a whisper "Sesshoumaru" he answered "Wait you two don't know each other" Inuyasha was confused. "Only In our dreams" they both said at the same time.

I believe that dreams are sacred.

Take my darkest fears and play them

Like a lullaby,

Like a reason why,

Like a play of my obsessions,

Make me understand the lesson,

So I'll find myself,

So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,

To be the one.

I could have run forever,

But how for would I have come

Without mourning your love?

He took his angel back to his home to take care of her wounds. And she stayed with him. Rin liked her and soon all of her wounds healed. Inuyasha and Kagome to this day are still confused.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?

Should I feel like I do?

Should I lock the last open door,

my ghosts are gaining on me.

But peaceful times never stay and new evils come again and the past always comes for us all. That is something the demon lord and his angel will have to learn.

Should it hurt to love you?

Should I feel like I do?

Should I lock the last open door,

My ghosts are gaining on me.

A new evil would soon come, but this new evil is like no other. The angel had to have a reason to fall right? A new demon more powerful then Naraku, who is looking to kill every other demon or half demon in Japan………… I think that is a good idea for my ending sorry I didn't't have this fixed before and the song lyrics where everywhere I put this up as it was and then this part thanks for reading please R&R byes


End file.
